Possuído
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: Duo sai em missão, muito chateado, e volta dela completamente mudado. Terá realmente o Shinigami possuído o corpo do piloto do Deathscythe?
1. Prólogo

**POSSUÍDO**

By Yura Dark Angel of Death

Disclaimer: Eu não sou a detentora dos direitos de Gundam Wing nem de nenhum dos seus personagens (apesar de ter tentado mexer alguns pauzinhos no andar de cima, maaaas...), só peguei um pouquinho emprestado. E, para felicidade geral da nação (pelo menos a minha...), a Relena não aparecerá nesta fic.

"..." falas dos Personagens

'...' pensamentos

i POV's em geral

Resumo: Duo sai em missão, muito chateado, e volta dela completamente mudado. Terá realmente o Shinigami possuído o corpo do piloto do Deathscythe?

_**Prólogo**_

_Duo's POV_

_Eu já devia esperar por isso. Tentei me enganar, pensando que ele fosse realmente dizer **Eu também te amo!**, mas como eu disse eu só tentei me enganar. Ou não, quem sabe, afinal ele ainda não me respondeu... Quando eu finalmente crio coragem pra dizer o que eu sinto por ele, sem fazer piadinhas, ele nada me diz. Mas o olhar... acho que aquele olhar que ele me lançou no momento em que eu disse que o amava, já disse tudo: **eu te odeio.** Ou algo do gênero, mas o que posso afirmar com toda certeza é: aquele não era um simples olhar "omae o korosu"._

_Minha sorte (que de vez em quando resolve dar o ar da graça) é que os doutores entraram em contato deixando uma missão pra gente. Peguei na hora, claro. Quem sabe assim não consigo ocupar minha mente com algo produtivo e esqueço a tristeza e a dor em minha alma..._

Continua...


	2. Cap 1 – Desaparecido

**Possuído**

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Eu tentei subornar o Duo com 1 tonelada de chocolate pelos direitos de GW, e quase tava conseguindo, mas o Heero apareceu e confiscou toda a carga de chocolates, dizendo que era contrabando ilegal. Portanto, Gundam Wing ainda não me pertence (mas não desistirei!) nem nenhum de seus personagens... T.T

"..." falas dos Personagens

'...' pensamentos

i POV's em geral

Resumo: Duo sai em missão, muito chateado, e volta dela completamente mudado. Terá realmente o Shinigami possuído o corpo do piloto do Deathscythe?

**Cap. 1 – Desaparecido**

_Quatre's POV_

_Já faz uma semana que Duo saiu em missão. Nos quatro primeiros dias, ele entrava em contato pelo menos uma vez por dia. Teve até uma vez que ele nos ligou 4 vezes! Quase que eu fico sem assunto! Mas como normalmente é o próprio Duo quem começa, mantém e, às vezes, termina a conversa, creio que ele não percebeu. Quis falar com praticamente todo mundo, até com o Wufei (ele com certeza sabe aproveitar a distância para tirar uma com o chinês). Mas o estranho é que ele não quis, em nenhuma das ligações, falar com Heero. Eu, timidamente, cheguei até a perguntar, mas pude sentir um estremecimento no coração e vi uma sombra passar em seus olhos antes dele deliberadamente mudar de assunto. Esta atitude incomum de meu amigo americano me deixou inquieto, mas seu completo sumiço por três dias é que está realmente me tirando o sono. Até mesmo Heero demonstra alguma preocupação e inquietude, e ver isso vindo do Soldado Perfeito, decididamente é assustador. Nas nossas cabeças, a pergunta que não cessa: terá a missão falhado? O que aconteceu com Duo?_

CONTINUA...

Eu sei, eu sei, capítulos minúsculos, mas ainda não sei fazer maior. Acho que com o tempo eu pego o jeito. As idéias vêm na hora que querem, não consigo passar pro papel ou pra máquina, normalmente elas surgem na hora que eu tô quase dormindo... essa gatinha num sabe mais o que fazer... mas juro que estou progredindo.

No próximo capítulo começa a interação dos pilotos, não se preocupem a monotonia vai sumir um pokinho daki a pouco. E mandem reviews! Minhas patinhas são muito gulosas e precisam ficar felizes!

** Patinhas felizes digitam mais e mais rápido **

** Patinhas infelizes preferem arranhar as cortinas... .**


	3. Cap 2 Missão Cumprida?

**Possuído**

Capítulo 2

GENTEEEE! Disculpa isquici de dizer issu antes, mas este fic é TWT, Yaoi (óbvio!) e Lemon (mas provavelmente só nos últimos caps... mim ser perversa, hehehehe...). Os casais ainda num se formaram, vão se formar no decorrer da trama, e eu NÃO VOU DIZER QUEM VAI FICAR COM QUEM! PODE SER QUALQUER FORMAÇÃO NUMÉRICA OU NÃO! Nem sei se o Wuffie vai ficar com alguém ainda... u.u Ah, e ela TEM propósito de existir! Ou seja, ELA TEM ENREDO! "\o\' 'o' '/o/"

Disclaimer: Fui com Wufei fazer uma aula de defesa pessoal. Ele tentava me atacar enquanto me dizia como fazer pra me defender. Até que teve uma hora em que eu consegui derrubá-lo no chão, mas acabei caindo junto e em cima dele. E foi assim que a Sally nos encontrou... Como vingança, fez greve de sexo com Wufei por um mês, e queimou até as cinzas meus direitos autorais... Y.Y Portanto não importa o quanto eu e o Wuffie gritemos INJUSTIÇA, que os direitos autorais de GW ainda não me pertencem, e a Sally vai continuar com a greve...

"..." falas dos Personagens

'...' pensamentos

i POV's em geral

/i/ transmissão de rádio

Resumo: Duo sai em missão, muito chateado, e volta dela completamente mudado. Terá realmente o Shinigami possuído o corpo do piloto do Deathscythe?

**Capítulo 2 – Mensagem: Missão... Cumprida?**

"Quatre..." – uma mecha castanha acompanhada de um olhar esmeralda se esgueira pela porta do quarto.

"Sim Trowa?" – Quatre fecha o livro que lia.

"Estamos nos reunindo na sala para decidir o que fazer sobre o desaparecimento de Duo."

"Já estou descendo." – diz Quatre já se levantando.

_Quatre's POV_

_Quando Trowa saiu, continuei olhando para o local onde sua cabeça esteve por alguns segundo, depois me repreendi severamente. O que eu estava fazendo? Estava... secando o Trowa! Oh Alá! Isso não é certo! E isso não é hora! Eu deveria estar preocupado com Duo, e não praticamente despindo mentalmente meu amigo latino1! Ahh, mas realmente Trowa é muito bonito... Pare Winner, isso realmente não é hora! É melhor eu descer..._

0o0

Os quatro pilotos finalmente se reúnem na sala. Heero e Wufei estão perto da escrivaninha onde se localiza o laptop de Heero aberto, Trowa próximo a uma das poltronas, encostado na parede de olhos fechados e braços cruzados. Quando Quatre chega junto ao laptop, todos se reúnem em volta da máquina.

"Por favor, me digam que têm alguma notícia..."

"Lamento Winner, nada. Mas descobrimos pra qual missão Maxwell tinha sido designado." – disse Wufei.

"E qual era?" – Quatre se interessa e tenta olhar a tela.

"Infiltração e sabotagem de um laboratório experimental da OZ localizado nessas coordenadas." – Heero aponta. – "O prazo de conclusão da missão ainda não expirou, mas o alvo ainda está intacto."

"Então... o Duo pode..."

"Ter falhado? Sim."

"Oh, Alá..."

"É melhor começarmos a verificar os prováveis locais onde Duo pode ter se escondido, os motivos da possível 'falha' e se necessário o resgate daquele baka..."

Nesse momento o laptop emite um apito que sinaliza a interceptação de mensagens da OZ. Todos grudam praticamente seus olhos na tela, enquanto Heero liga o áudio.

_/reportando à base! Incêndio descontrolado no laboratório de pesquisas! Dirigir grupo de bombeiros ás coordenadas XWG52314 ponto 314! Causa do incêndio ainda desconhecida! O fogo está tornando impossível averiguar qualquer coisa/_

_Ainda mantendo o sistema de interceptação ligado, nos olhamos. A missão... foi concluída? Por quem? Será..._

"Aquele americano baka realmente vai ter muito o que explicar quando chegar..." – a voz de Wufei chegou com um quê muito mal contido de raiva e indignação. – "Por que aquele imbecil nos deixou tão apreensivos se está bem o suficiente pra terminar a missão?"

"Algo pode ter interferido ou impossibilitado as transmissões dele para nós." – Trowa, com sua face sempre sem expressões, ainda olha para a tela, pesando suas próprias conclusões.

"Pode ser... mas graças a Alá, pelo menos isso significa que Duo está vivo." – Quatre diz, levando uma mão até o coração e sentando-se numa poltrona.

Heero se mantém mudo, seu olhar um algo a mais do que frio, mas é quase possível ver sua mente analítica trabalhando a toda. – "Algo está estranho..."

Trowa comenta. – "Percebeu também?"

Quatre franze as sobrancelhas. – "Do que estão falando?"

"A missão. A explosão." – Trowa explica. – "Tudo parece..."

"Perfeito demais." – Heero completa. – "Mas somente com a avaliação de todos os dados e imagens eu vou poder verificar minha teoria."

"Que é..."

"Primeiro vou verificar isso." – diz, se levantando e dando o assunto por encerrado enquanto busca sua jaqueta jeans.

_Quatre's POV_

_Depois de dois dias, as imagens da destruição da base já nos são completamente familiares de tão analisadas. Ainda não compreendo nem um pouco o que preocupa Heero e Trowa, pois a sabotagem do sistema de defesa e alarme do laboratório foi efetuada com eficiência, as bombas foram instaladas nos locais estratégicos de forma invejável, basta apenas saber se os dados das pesquisas realizadas lá foram copiadas pelo Duo, que poderíamos dar a missão a designação de "completada com louvor". Todos os dados adquiridos por Heero, ele fez questão de garantir que não chegarão até o comando central da OZ, fazendo parecer realmente que foi alguma espécie de 'acidente' com alguma das experiências feitas lá, seja qual fosse o enfoque de pesquisa daquele lugar. O que está errado, afinal?_

_Heero continua com uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se algo que ele não tem muita certeza do que é o estivesse incomodando. – _"Não faz sentido."

"O quê?" _– pergunto._

"Ainda não sei, mas não faz sentido." _– diz, se dirigindo ao seu quarto e se trancando lá dentro._

0o0

À tarde, Quatre decide sair para comprar mantimentos para o esconderijo, uma casa confortável localizado próximo a um grande centro comercial. Nada como uma de suas mansões gigantescas, tanto que nem empregados fixos possuem lá, a não ser duas faxineiras que se alternam em limpar a casa a cada dois dias. (Yura: Claro! Já viu alguma casa onde só moram garotos estar nem que seja ligeiramente arrumada? E ainda por cima quando os garotos são um bando de soldados? Nem com muuuita boa vontade, né? u.u' ) Pediu ajuda a Wufei, e foram até o centro. Na volta, dividiram as bolsas, enquanto descarregavam tudo do jipe. Enquanto Wufei leva as últimas sacolas pra dentro, Quatre estaciona o jipe num local próximo à casa. Na volta, vê no fim da rua um vulto pequeno vindo em direção á casa, sendo que ela é a única habitada nesta parte da rua. Estava de boné preto e óculos escuros, e carregava uma bolsa nas costas. Quatre achou o vulto familiar, mas manteve seus instintos alertas do mesmo jeito. Ao que parece, o vulto percebe sua presença, e começa a caminhar em sua direção. Quando está próximo, Quatre percebe uma trança longa e castanha balançando livremente atrás dele, acompanhando o movimento cadenciado dos quadris. Ao mesmo tempo em que o vulto fala, em tom de voz brincalhão e ainda assim, familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo:

"_Falaê loirinho, sentiu minha falta?"_

Quatre arregala os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar. – "D-Duo!"

CONTINUA...

1 Pra quem não sabe, a maior parte do material que é divulgado na net e em revistas por aí nos diz que o Trowa é de origem latina, provavelmente da Argentina (Pru quê naum Brasil! . ) ou da América Central. Isso porque a colônia L3 foi feita, enviada pro espaço e habitada por pessoas originárias da América Latina. Ficaria algo como: L1 – Japão e países da Oceania; L2 – Estados Unidos e (talvez) Canadá; L3 – América Latina; L4 – Egito e países da Arábia; e por último L5 – China e alguns países circunvizinhos.

Afff... minhas patinhas estaum doendo, mas consegui terminar este cap. Não me xinguem, nem me chamem de preguiçosa pq estou dizendo que minhas patinhas tão doendo e eu escrevi só três páginas, mas eu estou em época de prova na facu e eu acho que meus professores fizeram um complô pra me fazerem ter que escrever e digitar até a exaustão! Ou até minha patinha ficar com câimbra... vocês escolhem... Bom aí está, naum está taum ruim. E está deixando mais um monte de dúvidazinhas nas cabeças de vcs, NE? e calma, tem motivo pra eu ter terminado o cap aonde terminou, mas eu é que num vou contar agora né? XP vamos ter algum sangue jorrando no próximo cap, talvez. Mas num vou dizer de queeeeeeeem...

Ah, okii kisus pra Illy-chan, que foi minha mediadora no xyzyaoi e a primeira a ler minha fic (além de me xingar pela pouca quantidade de páginas), e que me preocupou cum sua saúde. Vê se num faiz mais isshu naum, viu? Mim fica aki preensiva sem puder saber de ti... YY e mim tb tenta t mandar msg toda semana pra dizer q tou viva, viu? Só num deu semana passada qui meu yahoo ficou cheio de frescura... u.u

Okii kisus tb pra Misao-chan, que já me avisou que ia ler minha fic qd ela pintasse aki na net. Brigaduuu fofa! Só sumi do orkut pq minha facu bloqueou o site di novo, intaum vou ter q entrar só no fim de semana... mais dá uma olhadinha na minha comunidade 'Eu amo e escrevo yaoi!' tem poka gente, é pobre mais é limpinha, viu? XDD

Mahado-san! Se vc ler isso, fique sabendo que VC É MTO SHOW! Brigadu pela ajuda com a fic do Yami Yugi-san, e num deixa de acompanhar essa daki viu?

É isso, vou ficando por aki. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, senão minhas patinhas se recusam a trabalhar de tão fraquinhas e desnutridas que ficam! E ainda por cima tendo que trabalharem forçadas com tanto trabalho da faculdade!

** Patinhas felizes digitam mais rápido **

** Patinhas infelizes cometem deathfics e desfiamento de roupas alheias... **


End file.
